Matt Hamil
YFS YFS YFSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS Info Name: Matt Hamil Gender: Male District: 5 Age: 15 Weapon: Sickle, Short Sword, Spear Appearance: Matt Hamil has a hispanic appearance, with black hair, brown eyes, and normally in blue uniform. ''' '''Strengths/skills: Matt excels in close combat, and he is a great climber. Matt is pretty fast too. Weakness(es): Matt is not stealthy at all, and is terrible in ranged combat and ranged weaponry. Matt is very impatient as well. Personality: Matt normally is self contained and easily pleased, having little cares in the world. Living in District 5 has made him a little pompous, and slighty dominant. He never worries about the reaping, as he never takes Tesserae, as he thinks the reapings are a waste of time. His bad personality is impatience. He wants everything to happen fast so he can be out it quickly, meaning he'll rush things to get them done the fastest way possible. Backstory/History: Matt never had to work, as his father and mother had great jobs. He never had to share, being the only child, and was just like your average every day kid. He walked on the streets, like strutting, preening to show off how he looks. No one really cared, so he stopped strutting and started socializing. It worked well for Matt, as he made many new friends. However, with new friends came new enemies. A jealous boy named Terry envied Matt's popularity. Terry was a low-life who relied on thievery to live, and his classmates outcasted him as a loner. Terry was malevolent to Matt, being a problem. Matt had enough one day and challenged Terry to fight him. He made a bet... if Matt won, then Terry would have to leave him alone, and turn himself in to the peacekeepers for his stolen goods. If Terry won, then Matt would take his place as a thief and Terry would get to take Matt's place as a rich and popular kid. The bet was on, and Matt for once had a worry. Matt knew he could easily beat Terry, if only Terry fought fair. Terry cheated every fight, bringing a knife, or using cheap shots. Matt had a plan though. He stuffed some padding in every spot Terry could use as a cheap shot. Then, matt began training himself. He used every technique his dad tought him about fistfighting, hitting a punching back and going through the motions of dodging, blocking, and counterattacking. His digital alarm clock then started to buzz. 6:00 PM. The fight would begin in 10 minutes. Matt made his way to the dark alleyway where the fight was supposed to take place. People had 'heard of the news and had arrived. They even made a betting booth for placing bets, which surprised Matt.' As soon as they saw Matt, cheers erupted, whooping and hollering galore. Matt's crush, Lily, pulled him away from the crowd. "Before you fight, you'll need this." she says, as she kissed Matt's cheek. Matt blushed, and hugged Lily. He returned to the alleyway, and Terry had just shown up. Terry got boo'd, making Matt snicker. Terry cracked his knuckles, and then the show was on the road. Matt came in with a fury of blows, and already Terry was on the ground bleeding. But then in a flick of a second, Terry lurched forward, a switchblade in his hand. ''' '''Matt dodged the slices, but he was starting to get cut. Terry grinned and stabbed Matt in the 'shoulder. Matt came around with a right hook punch and Terry fell over. Matt pulled the knife out, and put it against Terry's throat.' "This little tussle is over. Turn yourself in for your crimes. Now get lost" Matt said as he threw the knife down and Terry ran off. Everyone cheered, and basically carried Matt home. However, when he got there, there was a nasty surprise. Peacekeepers. '"Did you physically assault Terry Craslin?" they asked.' "It was a challenge fight! We made a deal! Did you know Terry Craslin is a thief?" Matt replied angrily. '"His parent's said you threatened him at knife point. Is that true?" they asked. "He stabbed me! Can't you see the wounds?" Matt retaliated, but it was a lost cause. "Matt Hamil, your coming with us.".' Matt was dragged to the reaping. He knew peacekeepers put his name in so he would be certainly reaped. Of course, he was picked. He groaned and walked up to the stage, with an expression of burning hate. Token: Flint Height: 5'8 Fears: Becomign a thief Alliance: Whoever requests Trivia Category:Yourfavoritesalmon's Tributes Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:Males Category:15 year olds Category:District 5 Category:Reaped